Lucky
by happylady37
Summary: The Glee Project! Camrissa drabble based on the Jason Mraz song "Lucky"


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Cameron and Marissa are not in a relationship, but wouldn't they be super cute?**

"Are you kidding me Cam?" Marissa had yelled at him, just before she got in the car. Before she got in Samuel's car.  
>Samuel, the bad boy with his dreds and tattoos. Cameron had stood there, unable to do anything but stare as they drove away.<p>

And here he was. Cameron freaking Mitchell. Alone in his room, the soft light of the laptop on his face. Just him, and Jason Mraz on repeat. He didn't mean  
>to offend. Marissa's his best friend, almost like his sister. He wanted to protect her. But really he wasn't thinking of her as a sister or a friend. He was in love<br>with her. And he had been since they were kids, even if he didn't recognize it then. And seeing her with him, that scumbag, just made him mad. Cameron had overreacted, and badly. He had told her she couldn't go out with Samuel. Needless to say, Marissa hadn't responded well. Which was why he was here.

He had to make it up to her, the sooner the better. Just as he was prepared to call it a night, "Lucky" came on. And Cameron knew what he had to do.

-skipping to the next day, after school at glee club-

Marissa had ignored him the whole day, despite both his and Damian's attempts to talk to her. She sat with Samuel and his crowd at lunch, and Cameron could feel his heart crack. Even with Lindsay and Damian sitting with him, Cameron's knees were still shaking.

When Mr. Shue walked in, Cameron's hand flew up. "Mr. Shue, I need to get something off my chest."  
>"Alright, go right ahead!" He could always tell when someone had to do something important.<br>After telling the band his song, Cameron stood in front of the club. Looking straight at Marissa, Cameron began to sing.

_Do you hear me,_  
><em>I'm talking to you<em>  
><em>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<em>  
><em>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

_Girl I hear you in my dreams_  
><em>I feel your whisper across the sea<em>  
><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>  
><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<br>_  
>Marissa couldn't pull away from Cameron's eyes. He was singing to her. Apologizing to her, in front of everyone. She knew how to the song went, she knew what him singing it meant.<p>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>_  
>She smiled, giving him the confidence to keep going.<p>

_They don't know how long it takes_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Tina and Mike began to dance together and Finn and Rachel soon followed suit.  
>Cameron made his way towards Marissa and took her hand. He pulled her close as he sang.<p>

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
><em>To an island where we'll meet<em>  
><em>You'll hear the music fill the air<em>  
><em>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>  
><em>Though the breezes through trees<em>  
><em>Move so pretty you're all I see<em>  
><em>As the world keeps spinning round<em>  
><em>You hold me right here right now<br>_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>I'm lucky we're in love every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

The song came to a close. The dancing couples broke apart, and Cameron took his glasses off and wiped them on his button-down.  
>"Rissa, I'm sorry. I lost control. I wasn't being fa-"Cameron started.<p>

"No, you were right. Sam and I aren't together. It didn't go very well last night, so I ended it," Marissa replied, looking up at Cameron. "And anyway, I'm in love with my best friend."

**A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews make my world go round!**


End file.
